Ouran's newest host!
by never-ending94
Summary: A girl that's in a hopless state of mind, finds the host club...


Ouran's Newest Host!!

The intro is on quizilla already.

~1st Day of Ouran High~ On the huge campus of Ouran High, there were two commoners. One of them was Takuya Minamouto, the other was unknown to Takuya at the moment. Takuya was having a bad first day, and was reflecting on Nami-Nami's offer. She had been in a limo with her when suddenly Nami said,"Takuya, I want you to go St. Lobelia with me." Her head snapped up in suprise as she yelped,"What are you saying?! I only have a scholorship to Ouran. Besides! I'm not rich, I can't pay for my schooling there." Compleatly freaking out she was waving her hands back and forth in front of her face. "I'll pay your way in! Benibara would be pleased! Just consiter it. If you accept, I'll pay your tuition." Said Nami as she got out at her new apartment to get dressed for school. She ran to school because she was about to be late in five minutes. She didn't have a uniform yet so she just put on a long sleeved white shirt with cuffs and coller, over that she wore a periwinkle vest and a red tye. Now it was after school and she needed to study but the librarys were full of people and everybody was loud. She couldn't go home to her apartment because it was always to loud in her next door neighbor's apartment. It carried through to her. She got up and was about to leave the library when the door suddenly swung open and hit her in the face. "Oof!" She was hit so hard that she dropped instantly. She felt some one above her. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door!" Said an odd looking person...It was another girl, but she had on a boy's uniform. "It's ok. I take it your my fellow scholorship student?" She asked as she got up. "Yes,how did you know?" the girl asked. Takuya got a funny look on her face, "We're the only ones who don't have that arrogance about them...Hey! We could be twins! We look alike!" she said after studying the girl's face. "Your right! It's like looking in a mirror!" the girl stated after stareing for awhile. "Oh yeah, my name's Takuya. Takuya Minamouto, but please call me Taku!" "Okay. My name's Haruhi Fujioka." They both reilized that they had the same text books in their hands. "Let me guess your looking for a place to study, right?" said Haruhi. "Yeah, it's just so loud here, You wouldn't happen to know anywhere would you?" "My club might let you study in our room. I have to get a book from here first, Do you mind waiting for a little bit?" "No, not at all!" said Taku as Haruhi walked away. She streached and put her arms down when behind her some one said,"Your name is Minamouto Right?" "Yeah." "I've finally found you." Then Taku turned around to see who said that but no one was there,"Weird..." "Taku! I'm back lets go!" "Oh ok." They started to walk when Haruhi said,"We need to go to music room three." They continued walking and talking to each other about how hard it was to get into Ouran. "It wasn't that hard for me, I lived in the middle of nowhere and it was always quiet. There was nothing else to do but study. Imagin my suprise when I found out I had the IQ of a Genius!" Taku told Haruhi on their way there. "It was difficalt for me, dad always had to bring his friends from work home so I couldn't study there. The only place I could study was at school. The library was always loud so It was hard to consentrate anyways. Just think of how I felt When I got the acceptance letter from Ouran!" They smiled at each other in a knowing way, both although from different settings managed to get into the same place. "Oh were here." Said Haruhi as she opened the door. Suddenly some very loud voices said, "Welcome!" All she saw was a bunch of pretty boys. "Oh it's just you Haruhi. Your late!" said a couple of twins. She began to protest, "Wait i'm not-" They cut her off and began to usher her forward,"Come on and get dressed! the customers will be here soon!" Said a blonde and tall pretty boy. They handed her a bleach soul reaper's cosplay costume. "But-" "Just get dressed!" Said the two twins in unison as they pushed her into a empty room. When the door was finally closed she mumbled out loud,"Geez...what's with those guys?" She began to look around and saw that the room was vast. It had high ceilings and the designs on the walls were beautiful. She then went to the door and opened it, "As I was trying to say!" Said it clearly to get their attention,"I'm not Haruhi. My name is Taku." They looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? Of cource your Haruhi!" Said the blonde pretty boy. The Haruhi came out from behind the door. "Ow! You guys shouldn't slam the door in people's faces you know! It's very rude!" She said while rubbing her fore head. "Wha-But- there are two Haruhis?" said the two twins. "No you idiots! Taku just looks like me. If you acually looked you would of seen that Taku has black hair, not brown!" "Like I said before, hi, my name's Taku Minamouto, And you guys are?" "Please excuse our earlier rudeness. My name is Kyoya Ohtori." This guy had on a soul reapers out fit already, he also had on glasses. "My name's Tamaki Suoh, a pleasure to meet you." he gave a short bow and a charming smile. "We're the Hitachiin brothers!" the one on the left then said, "I'm Hikaru!" Then the one one the right said,"I'm Kaoru" Then a little kid looking fellow said,"My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! And this is Takashi Morinozuka, we just call him Mori!" He smiled then giggled like a little kid too, and Mori hadn't said a word. "Nice to meet you all." she said again, and then smiled the most charming smile any of them had ever seen. Although she looked like Haruhi, she brightend the room just by being there. Tamaki looked at Kyoya and Kyoya nodded. They had decided that she would be a perfect canadate for a host. If only they knew she was a girl... Haruhi then ran into the other room,"Taku I'm going to get changed, just wait a little please!" she called to Taku while running, and then she was gone.

"What kind of club is this any way?" asked Taku, not knowing that she was their new target. "It's called the Host club! You didn't know and Haruhi didn't tell you?" said Tamaki taken aback. "No she didn't get a chance with you guys hassleing me!" Shot back Taku so she could defend Haruhi. "Please tell Haruhi I'm sorry but I'm going to find another place to study." With that she began walking away. Then suddenly Kaoru said,"Wait what classes you in?" She paused for a moment. "Well," she turned to face them again,"I have exeptional grades so if I work hard, by the half year mark I'll be able to graduate. That is if I want to!" She smiled again and this time the host club was that one who was suprise. "How-how-how old are you?" struggled out Tamaki. "Oh. Age. Does that really matter?" When they didn't respond she said,"Ok fine I'm 16." This time Haruhi walked out of the other room and was completly suprised,"Your the same age as me and the twins and yet your gonna graduate?!" she said stunned. "Why is this the reaction everyone gives me?" Said Taku out loud, then everyone straighted up. "So Taku, thinking about joining any clubs?" said Hunny not meaning to imply anything. It still made the host club members didn't think anything of it and replied "I don't know...If one catches my intrest then sure why not after all, I'm just a scholorship student. Although..." "Although what?" Asked Tamaki, thinking they could trap her into being apart of their club. "I wish I had a uniform, Kaede said she would get one for me though." Tamaki then sighed and thought this isn't going to be easy. "Who's Kaede?" Asked hunny again. "Well Hunny I think you would like her, she's my cousin. You kind of remind me of her!" she said smileing at him. All he could think was,' maybe I'll get to meet Kaede and we'll become friends! ' "Of cource she always has another cousin of ours watching her, what was her name? Oh yeah, it was Chiyuki! They're first cousins. She kind of reminds me of Mori now that I think about it..." Mori glanced at her and at Hunny. the rest of the host club thought,' an opposite of Hunny and Mori?' "I need to go and study now so, it was nice talking to you guys!" She began to walk off but then a hand grabed hers. "Yes?" she asked Hunny. "Can you stay? Your fun to be around!" he said smiling at her. "um...don't you guys have to entertain some people?" she asked unsure how to responed. "We can always take a break." said Kyoya. He had a smile on that said to the host club,' I'm planning some thing', but to any one else it was a warm smile. Taku recognized it though, and decided they had caught her intrest. "Ok,I'll stay for awhile." She smiled directly at Kyoya to let him know she had caught his bluff and was challenging him. Then they all went and changed into their normal clothes and sat on the couches in the room. "So Taku, Does Kyoya remind you of anyone you know?" said Kaoru as a joke, thinking that there was no one like Kyoya. "Well, actually yes." Everyone froze thinking, 'oh god. not another one.' "Her name is Ayako and she has a tendency to minipulate people from the shadows." A chill came over the room and every one thought,' that's Kyoya alright.' Suddenly the two twins had an idea, "Taku, you want to play a game?" they both said at the same time. "Sure. what is it?" "The which one is Hikaru game!!" they both said while pointing to themselves. "Ok...what do I do?" she said just to be annoying. "Hold on." said Kyoya suddenly,"I want to make a bet with you Taku. If you don't get it right then you have to join the host club." She smiled a dazzling smile,"I accept, but If I guess right then..." she sat in thought for awhile and then said,"You have to meet all my cousins I named earlier at Tokyo and you pay for the expences!" "It's a Deal." he said, then they shook hands an the game began. The rest of the host club thought, 'She just made a deal with the devil!' "The object of the game is to guess which one of us is Hikaru!!" They said while putting hats on their heads to hide their parts, secretly she thought,'That's not you only trait that is distinguishing!' "Well, which one is it?" they asked in unison. "it doesn't matter who I pick, you'll just say that's wrong." she said with confidence. Kyoya frowned, she was right but at the same time she was wrong, so she had to join while he had to meet her cousins. She then looked at Kyoya,"You figure it out yet? My cousin the shadow queen showed me some of her tricks!" she laughed and every one was captivated by her laugh, it was so..so..pure. "What just happened?" asked kaoru to hikaru,"She just outsted the Shadow king..." "yep thats right!" she smiled and continued,"I wanted to join all along, but I also wanted you guys to meet my cousins. I don't have the money to bring them here. So I had to trick some of you guys." she laughed again and stood up,"so how did I do against the shadow king?"

"That was an exceptional display, although, your in the host club now so..."Kyoya paused and faced her directly and had a devil's face on,"I suggest you never do that again." Everyone froze where they were and had a strange feeling that this place was going to be unsettling for a few days. She turned and smile a very evil smile back at him,"Don't worry..I won't do THAT...ever again." She then went out onto the floor and turned and looked at them all. "Well...which am I?" That looked at her in shock. She had figured out there system. "Come on, any one with a brain could have seen it!" she said while frowning at their faces. When they finaly when back to normal Tamaki stood and said directly to her,"You need to be tested first!! Also you need to under go host training!" he said while pointing, he couldn't be out done by Kyoya and this new guy."Ok. When do I start?" she said as casually as she could, while trying not to laugh. She could read Tamaki's face and saw that he thought that this was a struggle for power! "Well, judging by your manners and jumpyness, I would say if you started today, you would be ready for the unveiling by tommorow." The twins looked at each other and grimaced. 'no one can make that deadline...' they both meant that him and Tamaki were going to drive Taku into the ground or die trying. "Yeah!!! lets do it!!" Taku said while pumping her arms in the air. Then she stopped when she saw some thing on the table next to Hunny..."Is that cake!?!" she said while backing up in what looked like fear and wishing. "Do you want some Taku-kun?" said hunny through a mouthful of cake. "N...no! Um... I think I'll just go out of the room for a bit.." she started to back up again but she hit some thing and it was a...CAKE DISPLAY!?! "Augh!" she ran into a corner and hid. "...Whats wrong with him?" asked Tamaki. "You...might want to keep all sweets away from me..." she said in a small voice then she composed herself and stood up. "Nevermind, can we start now?" she said while she patted down her clothes here and there. "Let the games begin!" shouted Tamaki, disregarding what had just happened. Kyoya thought, 'What's he hidding...' ~time skip!~(I'll just let you imagine what they made her do)  
"I'm I done yet?" she asked lazily while sitting she looked around she saw they were all tired from giving her her so called'test'. "oh come on!! Your tired? well I guess I'll just study for awhile." she sat down and started doing her advanced college calculus. They all slowly got up and stared at her with aw. She suddenly slammed her head down against the table,"AUGH!! I'M BORED!!!!" they all had just fell over in shock.' Does she honestly get bored that easily!?!?' she then stood up and looked around. "is there anything to do around here?" "We could go outside and play red light green light...or tag." said tamaki while in thought. 'If he's another commoner...'He then got stars in his eyes,'I have a SON!!!!' he was overjoyed at this and had a warm look on his face. 'whats with him?' both Haruhi and Taku thought. Then he looked at them,'I have twins...' he was starting to scare Taku, he was starting to stare to much..."Um..Tamaki? are we going to go outside to play or not?" said Haruhi noticing that Taku was uncomfortable. "yes! Lets go!!" "Wait a minute Tamaki," Kyoya stopped everyone in their tracks,"We still need to decide what type he is." Everyone paused and stood in thought for a moment. Then the twins spoke up,"He should be classified as everything!!!He could do what all of us do but all rolled into one." "I guess it will do for now...what should his unveiling name be?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya said,"How about...The creation of the host club. Since he has all of our personalitys." "It works!!" said Hunny excitedly as he was sitting on mori's back."that'll be fine!! Lets just go play already!!" said Taku out of impatentce, she began to open and walk out the door when suddenly she ran into some one with curly hair like her's was. Except the person was so small she flipped right over her and was going to do a face plant except A huge some one caught her. "My my Taku. Arn't we the clumsy one." said the taller girl in a lazy drawl. "Be nice to cousin. After all, we havn't seen her in so long." said the smaller girl as she clambered up the other girl.  
"Chiyuki? Kaede?"

The host club stood in shock as they looked on at the two girls. If Hunny and Mori were girls they were sure this is how they would look. Kaede had on a lobelia uniform, her hair was the same color as Hunny's but it was long and in little bo pep curls with a ribon tieing it into a half pony tail. Her face was that of a little kids, but it had a certain wisdom about it. Chiyuki was as tall as Mori and had long straight black hair with no bangs and no accesories. She had a plain face that said don't mess with eaither of us. They were almost a perfect copy of Hunny and Mori. "Wow, you guys are accually here!!" said Taku as Chiyuki helped her stand up. "You need a uniform so we came and got you one." Said Kaede while pulling out a boys uniform she then leaned in and whipered to Taku,"If you ever want to disguse your self I got you this one too..." she opened the bag so she could see. Inside was girls uniform. "How did you know what I wanted to do?" she asked. At this Kaede stepped back and said,"Little cousin your thoughts can't be hidden from me." she smiled and stepped back. "Taku, I'm transfering in tommorow along with Chiyuki. If your going to this school, no doubt some people are gonna try and demean you. So were going to protect you!" She said and then turned to Chiyuki,"We need to go home and ask if we could move into the summer home. It's only right over there so it would be nice, we wouldn't have to get up as early to get ready for school." Chiyuki only nodded and looked at Taku. Kaede had the same thought as her and said,"You could come and live with us!!" She grabbed Taku's hand and started to pull her along. "Wait what?!" she pulled her hand out of Kaede's and said,"All my stuff is already at my student apartment!" "We can move it for you easily!!" said Kaede. Just as Taku was about to protest Chiyuki picked her up and both her and Kaede ran for it. "Umm...Did Taku just get kidnapped?" said Tamaki in suprise. "I think so..." They all looked over at Hunny and Mori who were just stareing at the space where those two were. Their faces were frozen in a place of complete and utter disbelief, A copy of them? as girls? "Well lets just go and play red light green light.." said Haruhi hopping to divert the attantion of the host club from Taku.~meanwhile back with Taku~"AAUGGH! You can put me down now!!!" she said franticly as she saw the ground passing by way to fast for comfort. "We're almost there!!" Said Kaede with a laugh. Then suddenly they stopped and put her down. "Here we are!!" "All we did is go to the house across from the school...." said taku in suprise. "Lets go in.." said Chiyuki traiing off. As it turned out they had already moved taku in so she had no say in the matter and they had assignned her a maid...or three. "Um...Do I really need maids to help me dress?" she asked Kaede as they ushered her into her room. "Yes! you dress way out of style and need a wardrobe manager for the weekends! When your not masqurading as a boy! meet us in the main hall when your done!" They gave a final shove and in to the room she went flying, luckly she landed on the bed. "Ow." she said as she looked up and she saw three maids that were standing over her. "Yes?" she asked. "You need to get dressed for dinner. So you need to get into an evening gown." they said at the same time. "Evening gown..." she had a bad feeling about this. Two of them took her arms and started to pull her. The third one opened the huge double doors into a closet. "oh my god..." she said when she saw all the clothes they had for her. 'I'm a dress up doll?!' she thought as she saw a note on the table. It said: Hope you don't mind! these maids like to dress up their charges really fancy, some times it takes hours just to pick an out fit. Tee Hee! She couldn't believe her cousins. 'They planed this...' she thougth while trying not to bolt. "Well, well, well, look at this one, looks like we'll have our hands full making her beautiful, isn't that right andrea?" asked maid one. then they got to work. She grimaced as they pulled her onto a stand and sized her, messured her and fitted her. Then two of them ran into the closet to get some clothes that would,"complement her figure" as they had put it. They came back with tons of clothes, "to give her a wide variety"They kept dressing her and undressing her. First was a light blue gown with princess seams and a shawl that was white. the skirt was ball gown skirt that was smaller then most, it only went a foot out from her in any direction. They decided against it and undressed her and then put her into a dark grey ruffled dress that had a slit that came up to her knee. when they saw that it clashed with her hair they quickly undressed her and like this they kept it up for three hours. They finally reilized that any dress would clash with her hair and ran to get a wig. While they did that one of them had stayed behind and was putting make up on her. When they had one, she saw it was a black wig the same color as her hair but it was long and went down to her lower back and had lots of curls in it that were wild and they didn't plan to do any thing with it. When they put it on her she saw that it was kind of like her hair before she had chopped it off, it worked for her. "thats much better although we don't have much time before dinner so we have to pick a dress in a hurry!" once again they pulled her into the closet and dressed her up. When they had found the perfect dress they had stars in their eyes. She was luminus her skin was pale and matched the dress and so did the hair. She looked good but there was one more thing that they wanted to do...."You want me to what!?" she said so suprised by the fact that she needed to sit down. "Put in these contacts! Please?!" They kept bugging her until final she consented when she looked in the mirror she thought that it was another person. The contacts they had given her were silver and she had on a black dress that had a slit going up to her thigh. It was a princess seamed and tight around the chest. There was also a ribon that went around her waist that kind of covered thet slit but not much. It had off the shoulders sleeves that showed off her best quality, her neck. The make up they had put on her was a light grey sheen that coated her eye lids and complemented her eyes. "Wow! you guys did a mirical!!" she exclaimed as she saw her self in a full lenghthed mirror. "We are the best there is out there. We absolutly love dressing people up!!!" they said smiling. Then they pulled out a camera and took a picture of her smiling. "You want a momento of when you look like the godess of the night don't you?" said the maid named Andrea. "I supose I do...But all this just for dinner?" she said. Just now she got suspiciouse of why she had to get dressed up. "You'll find out!!" they said as they pushed her out of the room. 'I'll find out? I really don't like the sound of that...' she thougth as she walked down the hall. then she reilized that they haddn't given her any shoes. She went back to her room adn knocked on the door. "Hey! you forgot to give me shoes." The door suddenly was flun open and they pulled her in. "Sorry! We'll find some for you right now!!" they literally dove into the closet and looked at each and every shoe. They finally picked a pair of high heeled black leather sandals that came up to her knees. "Than-" they had already pushed her out and shut the door before she could even say thank you. She walked slowly down the hall so she didn't sprane her ankle. she reached the stairs that lead to the main hall. "What do they have planed for me.." she mummble as she opened the door. "What the!!" she yelled. Inside was a couple of batchlors and batchlorets! some of them were the host club! Hoplessly she mumbled, "Oh no..."

"Your here!!" yelled Kaede as she flung herself at Taku. "Whats going on...Kaede?" she said. "What the parents are doing is called a match ball. Here were supose to find our ideal buisness partner, or marrage partner. Etherway it's an envestment in the future." she said while holding her hand. She pulled her into the couch and wandered away. "What she didn't tell you is that there is a contest for the talented group. Who has more talent then the other." Said chiyuki casually as she sat across from her. "Contest?" Taku didn't like where this was going..."She still remebers the day at your house when we were playing karioke. You always got hundreds." "So..." She really didn't like where this was going. "She signed you up." "o.0" she couldn't register what Chiyuki had just said. "Good luck." at that Chiyuki got up and left. "Next is Ayako Nara." Everyone applauded for her. "Cousin?" she said as Ayako walked by her. She smiled at Taku and said,"You bet." she when up and stood on a raised platform that was at the end of the room that served as make shift stage. She began and her attendent took the back one applauded for her after she was done."You did extrodinadry...Ayako was it?" said a Boy about the same age. "Thank you. I can't wait to see your talent." she said happily, she had a face that said,'I wish my mom didn't make me do this...' Kyoya recognized it and quickly rushed to her. "Do you need to sit down?" he asked she took one look at him and noticed that he was offering to try and make it less painful to be here. "I would be delighted." She was swiftly wisked away by Kyoya. They didn't know that their family has been buisness rivals for years. She was the fourth in line for a part in her familys company. They chated for awhile and then the announcer came on again,"Up next is the new comer, T.M." "T.M.? That wouldn't be me by any chance?" Asked Taku, She looked at Chiyuki and Kaede and both were comeing toward her. "Your on!" said Kaede with glee. "Oh boy..." she was pushed on stage and wondered at what she should do. She just walked up to the mike and said,"I'm sorry this is my first time at one of these events and I have nothing prepared for this!!" she said while making a casual smile. "Oh bother!!" shouted some one in the group, most likly it was Kaede. "So please just move onto the next person." she then walked off and thought, 'I've got to be careful of Kaede's tricks like that!' Then Ayako walked up behind her. "So Taku I hear your disgusing your self as a boy now a days. Is that true?" she had on the same exact devil's smile as Kyoya's. Taku shivered and then squeeked,"Yes." Ayako's face got dark," As long as it doesn't get out that your a girl, I'll turn a blind eye to it. If anyone ever finds out that your a girl..." She let that hang in the air. "I get it..." she really didn't like that she now had two devils in her life. She sulked away and sat down. 'Well, now what am I supose to do?' she thought. Then she reilized she was very tired, and closed her eyes,'I'll just rest my eyes for a minute...' "Taku!!! Wake up it's time for bed!!" She bolted upright and saw that it was close to ten. "How long have I been out?" she asked sleepily as she streached. "Since, lets see....eight!" said Kaede cheerfully, she then skipped away and called back to Taku,"Goodnight!!" Taku watched as she disappered into the huge hall way that her room was in some where. Then she thougth of some thing funny...."I'm lost." she stated bluntly. Sighing she began to walk down the hall, soon enough she was in a state of walking blindly. She was looking at the ground when she bumped into some looked up and said, "Chiyuki? What you doing out so late?" she said while smiling, glad to final have some one who knows there way around with her. "I could ask you the same thing." she said stareing down at her. "I'm lost." she said once more. "Oh your room is the one five doors down from mine." "Great! where is you room?" she said now jumpy that she might be able to get to bed. "Um...I would tell you if I knew the way myself..." Chiyuki stated bluntly. So much for knowing the way around. "Well, we're both lost in a huge mansion and Kaede is no where in sight to help us out. We also are still in our dresses." she said while looking at Chiyukis dress. It was a dark blue, figure fitting dress with two slits that came alittle bit further then her knees. "We could always summon the maids..." Chiyuki stated with a shiver, that told Taku she had also went through what had happened with the dresses. "It's our only hope..." she went to a small table that had a tiny silver bell on it. Taku picked it up and rung it. Out of no where the three maids came and at the same time said,"Yes milady?" 'Wow thay move fast..' thought Taku while saying,"Chiyuki and I would like to retire to our rooms, if you would please show us the way?" she said while looking at Chiyuki. "Ok. Andrea, show Lady Chiyuki to her room and we'll take Mistress Taku to her room for bed..." they got a flash in their eyes that said,"Time for choosing a night gown...." "Eeep..." Taku trailed off. Chiyuki giggled when Taku mouthed,'help me...' to her. Soon they were in her closet looking at night gowns. "Um...Can I just have that pair? They look comfy." she said while pointing at a black satin long sleeved top with matching pants. "Yes! that will do for tonight!" said the maids as they pulled it off the hanger. "Oh. yeah, and one more thing? Can you guys get this make up of?" she said while looking in the mirror. "Oh, don't worry about that! that make up comes off in your sleep." said the maids while yawning. "Ok, lets all go to bed, I'm sure we all have big days tommorow." she left the closet and got into bed as the maids left. Yawning she pulled up the blanket and went to bed thinking,'How will I manage tommorow if I bairly managed today...'

~ day 2 of ouran~ While running down the hall to music room three, all poor Taku could think was,'I can't belive I fell asleep in the library!! Now I'm late for the club!!" The door was just ahead now and as soon as she got there she pulled it open. It was like the rose petals were flying out of no where, she wouldn't be suprised if they were...She looked at all of them and ended up groneing, they all had on Kimonos, and were acting like fudal lords. "Your late Taku." said the Hitachiin Twins, stating the obviouse. "Hurry go get changed!" said Tamaki with a tone of excitment as he thrust a kimono at her. It was a deep black with red chrysthimums on it and had a white nakachoba to go with it. "Erk." she looked at everyone else and saw that they all had boy kimonos on,"I have to wear a girl's Kimono?" she said while dreading the answer. "It's the only one left." said kyoya grinning. 'He's worse then Ayako...' she thought while glaring at him. "fine. I'll go get changed." she said through straining teeth. She went into the other room and started to change clothes when she reilized that this could give her away, and Ayako wouldn't be to happy about that... She moved quickly and figured out how to make herself look like a boy in this kimono. She left it bulky in some places and in others she made it tight. It gave the illousion she was a boy, but thats all that it was and illousion, and if she wasn't careful...The door suddenly flung open and she had to still tie her obi knot. "Hey!! What the hell?!?" The two twins grbed her quickly tied the knot and grabed each of her arms and rushed out of the room. "Presenting our newest member, Taku!" Shouted Tamaki with mesurable Excitment. She staightened up and then bowed while saying,"It's nice to meet all of you." She Then stood up and gave one of her dazzling smiles. Alot of girls shreiked and where saying stuff like,"So polite!!" "He's a dream." "Two Haruhi's instead of just one!!!" Kyoya then stepped up and said,"He's debut name is the creation of the host club, He has all our personalitys." At this all the girls went quiet. Tamaki then interjected,"Kyoya's cool, the twins wit, Haruhi's manners, Hunny's cuteness, Mori's silents, And most of all...My beauty!!" he said while pushing his hair back with one hand. All that was heard from the girls after this was,"EEEKKKK!!!" they all looked like they were in heven. When Taku saw this she thought,'Why did I get myself into?' "This is the first time for Taku ladies...please be gental." said Kyoya when he saw in the hungry and look in their eyes. He smirked at Taku and then said,''they are all yours'' 


End file.
